toystorymoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story Wiki:Rules
At Toy Story Wiki, we want to make this site more a reliable and enjoyable, so there are a few rules of conduct for you to follow while you visit. If you violate these rules, please report it to TotallyLogical or Rohan Anthony Hordo 3.0. General Rules # Please bear in mind that we focus on all aspects of Toy Story including films, specials and short films, books, games and music. All Toy Story information is welcome! Please try not to make the films or games the primary purpose of this wiki. # No vandalism. Profanity, inserting inappropriate content, or inserting nonsense and spam into pages and messages may result in a block. This also means no removing movie biographys from the character pages. Badge Gaming (where you make nonconstructive edits to earn badges) will result in a block # Keep opinions open and civil, personally attacking users in the comments, talk pages, and anywhere else on the wiki will result in a lengthy block. # Fanon work is not allowed on this wiki, and will be deleted upon discovery. Please post it to the fanon wiki. #Editing wars (Where one user reverts another's edit and vice versa) will result in a 2 week minimum ban. If you see one, or happen to be involved with one, please approach an admin. If an admin has to interfere, everyone involved will be blocked and the page will be locked. #Please do not directly copy a page from a website, you are welcome to rewrite an article and leave a link at the bottom of the page. Photo rules # No inappropriate images and things of the sort, images are inspected by admins a few times a month and the uploader of any inappropriate images will be blocked. # Please keep all images related to Toy Story. Any images relating to other shows, movies, games, etc. will be deleted and the user will be warned. If you continue you will receive a block. User rules # No inappropriate usernames. Usernames with swearing, and obvious troll names will receive a permant ban. # No threatening, or arguing. You are not allowed to do these sorts of things on people's talk pages. # Sockpuppet accounts with the intent to evade blocks and warnings will be permanently banned from Toy Story Wiki. Blog rules Please keep all blogs related to Toy Story. A blog is an essay about Toy Story news and opinions. Remember to keep your opinion civil to prevent your blog may be deleted. (Refer General Rules #2) Spam Spam is not tolerated on this wikia (For example: hitting letters very hard, or linking to external sites which are off-topic) and may result in a block if you do. Trolling Trolls are not welcome here, and will be banned upon discovery. Do not feed trolls (leave messages on there talk page, etc.) as they are looking for attention. Simply revert what you can and leave a message on an admins talk page. Have Fun on this Wiki and Happy Editing!